


Seeing the Pain, Seeing the Pleasure

by freakofnature



Series: Pastel Punk AU [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: (but not willing to admit it?), (what is the timeline on this fic no idea oh well), Dorks in Love, Fluffy, Genderfluid!Hinata, Hand Jobs, Kinda? i guess its not sad or anything? idk anymore take it off my hands pls, M/M, Shameless Smut, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Fingering, first time writing a trans character with a vagina, pastel punk au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2016-03-25
Packaged: 2018-05-28 21:09:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6345235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freakofnature/pseuds/freakofnature
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shouyou's plans: Netflix and <i>chill</i>. emphasis on the chill.<br/>Tobio's plans: <i>Netflix</i></p><p>Shouyou hasn't seen his boyfriend in over 2 weeks and he had plans to watch movies and possibly make out while watching said movies. Instead all Tobio wants to do is watch a dumb crime show, and Shouyou is not okay with that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seeing the Pain, Seeing the Pleasure

**Author's Note:**

> alternate title: A Place That is So Pure, So Dirty and Raw
> 
> Shameless smut indeed. Tell me if there is any mistakes as usually blah blah. this is unbeta'd as fuck (okay some of it was beta'd by the lovely hq-squad who i adore and love thanks yall)
> 
> i wrote 99% of this between 1am and 6am, aka when my house is totally asleep. Thank you for Gio (@givemethedio) for your wonderful art for this au as a whole. 
> 
> Title taken from [PILLOWTALK](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YO-XGWSvZB0) by Zayn

 

“I’m bored,” Shouyou whines, pawing at Tobio’s thigh. When his boyfriend doesn’t answer him, Shouyou gives a pout, glancing between the completely uninteresting crime show they were binge watching and his boyfriend’s face.

This was _dumb_. Honestly, they had been alone for hours now—Tetsurou and Kenma on their own date night—and sans the mandatory welcome home kiss that Shouyou always demands Tobio give him, his boyfriend hasn’t kissed him _once_.

Ridiculous.

His plan had been to invite Tobio over to watch shows and movies together and maybe make out a little bit on the side, but Tobio was grinding his plan into the dirt with every second that Shouyou remains unkissed. Unkissed and unloved. How could Tobio _do_ this to him? They hadn’t seen each other in over two weeks, why weren’t they ripping at each other’s clothes and fucking on the couch?

He doesn’t _understand_.

“Tobio,” Shouyou whines again and the majority of his brain whoops in celebration when Tobio glances over at him, a small smile on his lips. God, his boyfriend was so _hot_ , “Tobio, I’m bored.” The smile on Tobio’s face widens just a little bit before he’s leaning over and pressing a kiss to the corner of Shouyou’s mouth.

This is horrible, this is not enough. He needs _more_ than that.

“We can pick another show, if you want?” The question is so innocent, so _Tobio_ , that Shouyou can only huff and turn back to the show.

His boyfriend is so dense.

* * *

 

Shouyou is fairly certain that this is some form of torture. Some higher deity is currently torturing him for their own sick amusement, and Shouyou was the unlucky soul that had been picked for the job.

He reaches his breaking point midway through the second season of the stupid crime show, snatching the remote from Tobio’s fingers just as he is about to press _Next Episode_.

The night was not supposed to go this way.

Shouyou had _plans_. Plans his boyfriend seems to be keen to ruin.

“Pay attention to me,” he says as the remote is replaced with his hand and Shouyou swings his leg over Tobio’s waist, shifting himself so that he was settled against his boyfriend’s thighs, “Tobio I _missed you_ ,” Shouyou’s free hand goes to cup the side of Tobio’s face, willing the pout on his face to go away.

“Shouyou,” Tobio is sighing at him—why is he sighing?—untangling his hand from Shouyou’s weak grip to curl both of his hands around Shouyou’s waist, “You’re not as subtle as you think you are.”

“You’re just dense,” he retorts with little heat, his pout melting into a soft smile, “I’ve been _waiting_ , and you just…kept watching your damn show and didn’t pay me any attention.”

“I text you every day.” Tobio presses a soft kiss against Shouyou’s cheek, and against his wishes, Shouyou preens at the contact, squirming in Tobio’s lap, “I call you when I can. It’s not like we haven’t talked in two weeks, Shou. We just haven’t hung out.”

“Or made out.” Shouyou is quick to point out, grinning at the scowl that finds its way on Tobio’s face, “you missed me, I know you did. Why are you denying yourself?” The words are accompanied by a roll of his hips, and Shouyou smothers a laugh by thinning his lips when Tobio tightens his grip on his waist.

Tobio’s lips meet Shouyou’s other cheek though this time they trail down to peck at the corner of his mouth before they pull away. Shouyou doesn’t bother to hide the whimper that sounds from his parted lips, fingers reaching up to tangle in Tobio’s hair, “You’re impatient,” his boyfriend scolds him with a kiss to the tip of his nose, “We could have had a relaxing night watching this show if you could just keep it in your fucking pants.”

Shouyou flashes a quick grin before leaning forward to press a quick kiss against Tobio’s lips. He ignores the raised eyebrow the action gets. Two could play at the waiting game. He would be a good boy and play by Tobio’s rules tonight, “But you look so good with your piercings tonight.”

“I wear them every time I see you,” Tobio’s eyebrow doesn’t return to his usual spot and Shouyou pouts, shifting against Tobio’s thighs, “Nothing’s changed, Shouyou. You’re just horny.”

“And you talk too much.” Shouyou finally snaps, heat rushing to his cheeks, “Why can’t you be a good boyfriend and just _kiss me_ already?”

Before Shouyou can say another word, Tobio has his lips against his, chapped and _perfect_ against Shouyou’s. The contact lasts for the smallest of moments, but Shouyou just whines when they pull apart, using his leverage of his hands in Tobio’s hair to drag him back, sighing against his boyfriend’s lips when they move against his own.

Despite Tobio’s claims that Shouyou was impatient, Shouyou is content with the slow, languid kisses Tobio gives to him. Fingers slide out of Tobio’s fine hair to wrap around his neck, and Shouyou finds himself pressing himself forward, urging the kiss to go just _a little_ bit faster.

So, maybe…maybe Tobio was right that he was impatient. He hadn’t kissed his boyfriend in over 2 weeks, so sue him.

“Pushy,” Tobio breathes between their lips, but Shouyou barely has half a word out when those same lips that were just insulting him were pressing against the underside of his jaw, trailing down his neck in a line of open mouth kisses.

“Asshole,” Shouyou retorts, rolling his hips slowly as Tobio sucks at a bit of skin, “You say that like you’re _not_ hard.”

Tobio laughter is muffled against Shouyou’s shoulder, but he feels the sound vibrate against his body, “You’re cute, what can I say. I have good taste.”

Shouyou’s hips pause, and he pulls back to slap at Tobio’s shoulder, “ _You_? Have good taste? I’m sorry I think it is _me_ who has the good taste here.” He scoffs, pointedly looking away from his boyfriend so he wouldn’t dissolve into giggles, “Besides I’m not cute—” his rant ends with a squeak and a glare down at the offending hand that had cupped his crotch, applying the perfect amount of pressure.

“You were saying?” Tobio uses his free hand to guide Shouyou closer to him once more.

“I’m not cute,” Shouyou grumbles out, settling his hands back on Tobio’s shoulders and rolling his hips against the hand on his crotch, “move your hand or put it to use.”

Fingers press up against the seam of Shouyou’s shorts, and despite his tough talk, Shouyou finds himself jolting forward, a growl spilling from this lips, “ _Fuck_ ,” his hips roll against the digits, trying to find more friction to get off. Fingers press up just a little bit more, just _enough_ —

“Sorry I didn’t want them there,” Tobio sounds genuinely apologetic—the ass—and his fingers disappear from between Shouyou’s thighs, and Shouyou finds himself grinding his hips harder against Tobio’s, taking pleasure in the breathy gasp that leaves Tobio’s lips.

“You’re hard,” Shouyou pants against Tobio’s neck, laughing when fingers slide up his shirt and brush against his sides, “Stop I’m _ticklish_ , you ass.” Tobio retracts his hands to grip at the hem of Shouyou’s night shirt, tugging it over his head with little complaint.

Shouyou leans back, watching Tobio as he stares at his chest, humming as rough fingertips slide against his skin, biting at his lip when they brush against his nipples.

“Stop staring,” he huffs, watching as dark eyes snap up to meet his. Shouyou fights the urge to cross his arms over his chest, to apologize once again that he wasn’t a normal boy, that he wasn’t _normal_ like Tobio was used to.

Instead of offering a response, Tobio brushes his fingers against Shouyou’s nipples again, applying a little bit more pressure than before. Shouyou shudders against the touch and lets his eyes close for a moment to enjoy the sensation. Tobio does it again, rolling Shouyou’s nipples between his fingers slowly until Shouyou is grinding against Tobio’s sweats, harsh pants spilling from his lips.

“Beautiful,” Tobio says into Shouyou’s shoulder, one of his hands slipping from Shouyou’s chest to grip at his hip, pulling him closer. Shouyou peels his eyes open in time to watch Tobio drop his head just a fraction and press a wet kiss to his nipple.

“Tobio,” Shouyou shifts, fingers threading in the fine hairs at the nape of his boyfriend’s neck, arching his back as Tobio licks across the sensitive nub, the metal of his tongue ring scraping across his flesh, causing Shouyou to gasp into the quiet air, “ _Tobio_ ,” he tries again, grinding his hips harder against the bulge in Tobio’s pants, “please, pl _ease_ , Tobio.”

Seemingly ignoring Shouyou’s pleas, Tobio sucks one of Shouyou’s nipples into his mouth, twisting the other between his fingers. Shouyou cries out softly, nails digging into the back of Tobio’s skull. His boyfriend only hums at the pain, pulling away from Shouyou’s chest with a sigh, blowing cool air against his now exposed nipple and sending a shudder through Shouyou’s body. Shouyou only gets a moment reprieve before Tobio is curling his tongue around the hard nub, sucking it back into his mouth.

Shouyou barely has time to gasp in a breath before _teeth_ close around his nipple. Shouyou hips still as a full body shudder passes through him, a choked sound coming from his lips as Tobio worries the bud between his teeth.

When his boyfriend finally— _finally_ —pulls away, laving his tongue across the now swollen nipple, Shouyou sucks in a breath, forcing himself to let it out slowly in an attempt to calm himself down.

“Do I need to repeat it on the other side,” Tobio’s voice is gruff and thick and Shouyou just wants to hear that voice grunting against his ear as they rock together, anything, _anything_ to relieve the ache between his thighs, “Or will you not shy away from me this time?”

“I won’t,” Shouyou stumbles over the two words, so simple, yet so _hard_ to pronounce in that moment, “Please, _please_ , Tobio,” he’s begging, his hips shifting in Tobio’s lap in hopes for some new form of friction. In the back of his mind, Shouyou is disgusted at how wet his panties had gotten, but in the present he couldn’t care less, “I won’t shy away, so _please_.”

Deep laughter sounds in the small space around them, and Shouyou feels his chest go cold as Tobio trails his hand down to skim across the waistband of Shouyou’s shorts, “You sure?” he asks, to which Shouyou answers with a scowl and a roll of his hips, “Demanding,” Tobio tuts at him, laughter hovering at the edge of his tone. Fingers curl under the elastic band of his shorts, slipping under the hem of his panties to rub at his clit.

Shouyou jolts in Tobio’s lap, a whine sounding high in his throat, “ _yes_ ,” he gasps, jerking his hips again, only to let out another whine when Tobio removes his hand from his shorts.

“Someone’s wet,” Tobio teases, pecking at the pout on Shouyou’s lips, “your shorts make it difficult, take them off.” Shouyou moves to stand, only to feel his knees give out of him. Tobio jerks forward to catch Shouyou before he can collapse to the ground, “You okay?”

Shouyou nods, laughing as he runs a hand through his hair only to grimace when his fingers get caught in a tangle, “I think so, yeah.” He puts weight back on his feet, and shoos Tobio’s hands away when he’s confident that he can stand on his own, “You’re just _that good_ , Tobio.”

“Take off your shorts, Shouyou,” Tobio snorts, shaking his head. Shouyou only grins, wiggling his hips as he pulls his shorts off. He pauses halfway, a frown replacing the smile that had been on his face moments before, “What?”

“You’re fully clothed,” Shouyou accuses, standing back up and pointing at him, “Take off your shirt. And your sweats. I refuse to be the only one naked in this room.”

“I’ve seen you naked before this is _not_ a compet—you know what never mind.” Tobio shakes his head again, getting rid of his shirt quickly, before lifting his hips and shimming his sweats off his body. He tosses the offending articles of clothing to the side of the couch, knowing later on that Shouyou would use his shirt to clean their bodies off before they retired to Shouyou’s room to cuddle. The action leaves him lounging against the couch, watching Shouyou stand between his legs with his bottom lip sucked into his mouth.

“You’re hot,” Shouyou blurts out, face flushing before he busies himself with ridding himself of his shorts. His fingers toy with the edge of his panties, eyes darting between his crotch and Tobio’s for a few seconds until he just sighs and pulls his panties down as well, stepping out of them and returning to previous position of straddling Tobio’s lap, “Where were we?” he asks cheekily, fingers running over the studs resting against Tobio’s collarbone.

“I think it was something close to…” Tobio wraps his fingers around Shouyou’s thigh, and Shouyou shifts closer, breath held as he waits for Tobio to finish. Instead of finishing his thought, however, Tobio uses his other hand to brush against Shouyou’s ticklish side, causing Shouyou to yelp and smack Tobio’s shoulder.

“Tease,” he complains, receiving a light kiss on his lips. Tobio pulls away to grin at Shouyou before leaning back in to kiss him deeper, sliding his tongue between parted lips.

With one hand curled around Shouyou’s hip to slow the roll of his hips, Tobio trails his fingers up the inside of Shouyou’s thigh. Shouyou moans into his mouth as he uses his middle finger to part the folds between Shouyou’s thighs, feeling slick cling to his finger in an attempt to suck him in.

“Impatient,” he whispers against Shouyou’s lips, only to have his bottom lip bitten and sucked back into Shouyou’s mouth.

“Asshole,” Shouyou says when he releases Tobio’s lips, lips curling back in some form of a snarl as his hips rock forward, “Just _do it_ , already.”

Tobio laughs against Shouyou’s shoulder, and Shouyou lets out a long breath as he feels two fingers slip inside him, “ _Yeah_ ,” Shouyou sighs, rolling his hips forward a fraction to feel those fingers move against him, “Finally, Tobio.”

A kiss against his collarbone is all the reply he gets before those fingers are pumping in and out of him _slowly_. Excruciatingly slow. _Agonizingly_ slow. _Fuck_ he was going to beat Tobio up after this was all done, how dare he tease him so much when they hadn’t seen each other in _weeks_.

What kind of horrible boyfriend would— _oh_ …

“Like that?” Tobio says against Shouyou’s neck, lips moving slowly against the flesh as he repeats the curl of his fingers, shoving them inside at a quicker pace than before. Shouyou jumps in his lap, nails digging into Tobio’s shoulder before he drags them down his chest, pants escaping from his parted lips, “Like that, Shou?”

“ _Yes_!” Shouyou shout tapers off into a high whine. That too gets cut off into a breathless gasp as Tobio’s free hand uncurls from his hip to rub his thumb softly against Shouyou’s clit, “Tobio, _oh_ _Tobio_ ,” Shouyou paws at Tobio’s boxers, managing to get one hand under the elastic band and wrap his fingers around the base of Tobio’s cock.

Shouyou drags his hand up and down to the time of Tobio’s fingers pumping inside of him, only pausing to collect the precum at the tip to ease the rough pull of his palm against the sensitive skin.

It’s when Tobio adds in a third finger that Shouyou’s pace falters and his grip to tighten, an action that causes both to groan.

“Shouyou,” Tobio groans, resting his head on Shouyou’s shoulder, “Fuck,”

Shouyou laughs, “ _Yeah_ ,” he groans, rolling his hips against those three fingers, “Fuck is right… _shit_ —Tobio like that, curl them. Curl, _yeah_ like that,” Shouyou shudders against Tobio’s chest, a whine sounding from his parted lips as Tobio curls his fingers, dragging them against the walls of Shouyou’s vagina as he pulls them out before thrusting them back in.

Shouyou continues to pump Tobio’s cock, feeling it twitch in his grasp when he makes a particularly high moan, or rolls his hips _just so_ against Tobio’s fingers. The only sounds in the room are their gasping—broken phrases, names, stuttered sentences they couldn’t finish.

Tobio cum without warning, a curse spilling from his lips as his body jolts upwards into Shouyou’s grip, breath ragged against his ear. Shouyou works him through it, whining when the fingers inside him slow to a crawl as Tobio rides out his orgasm.

He doesn’t say anything for the first few moments, but when he whimpers while shifting his hips, Tobio blinks up at him, a post-orgasm smile on his lips, “I got you,” Tobio says softly, fingers resuming their curling and pumping motion inside him.

Tobio’s other hand thumbs at his clitoris again, rubbing around the sensitive nub before brushing over it. Shouyou gasps, whimpering as his nails dig into Tobio’s hip, anchoring himself as he rocks his hips against the simulation.

Shouyou manages to get out a warning of his coming orgasm just moments before it actually hits him, his body rigid as he clenches around Tobio’s fingers inside him. He cums with a soft sigh, body slumping against Tobio’s when it is all said and done, aftershocks running through his system and causing him to jolt when Tobio pulls his hands away.

“Good?” his boyfriend asks, hands absent from Shouyou’s body for just a moment before he feels fabric wiping at his thighs.

“I don’t want to move,” Shouyou says against Tobio’s bare chest a content hum sounding from his throat when the fabric was replaced with Tobio’s hands skimming along his body. The warmth felt nice, soothing Shouyou’s frazzled nerves with gentle touches and soft kisses.

Silence surrounds them for a moment, a bubble that only echoes the soft smack of their lips moving against each other’s. Shouyou threads his hands back into Tobio’s hair, huffing a laugh when his boyfriend broke their kiss to blow a raspberry against Shouyou’s cheek, “Gross,” he complains weakly, tugging at the fine strands in his grip.

“You know what’s gross?” Tobio says against his skin, smooching his cheek before pulling away to peck at Shouyou’s nose, “The cum that is drying in my boxers.” Shouyou wrinkles his nose, “Get the fuck up so I can change.”

Shouyou grumbles but listens to Tobio, climbing off his lap and grabbing his shirt from the floor, tugging it over his head, “I’ll meet you in my room?” he asks, a small smile on his face, “I have to pee and clean up too. Unless…you _want_ to finish this stupid show.”

When Tobio throws his shirt—now covered in various bodily fluids—at Shouyou, he runs away, slamming the bathroom door with a shout, giggling behind the door before turning to inspect himself in the mirror.

Love bites mark his skin, dark red against the rose tone of his skin. Shouyou giggles to himself, pressing down on the marks on his neck before tugging the collar of his shirt down, seeing the hickeys trail down to his nipples. Glancing back up to watch himself in the mirror, Shouyou presses his thumb against his bottom lip, remembering how Tobio had been kissing him only moments before.

He felt _loved_.

It was a giddy feeling, something Shouyou hadn’t experienced in years—and even then he still isn’t sure if that feeling back then was _love_ or teenage infatuation. It made his chest feel warm, his limbs to feel heavy—and maybe that was just post-orgasmic bliss pumping through his veins.

Shaking his head, Shouyou cleaned himself up, taking care to gently wipe all the remaining cum and slick from between his lips before casting a parting look at himself before he bounced out of the bathroom and across the hall into his bedroom.

It was too early to think about sappy things like _love_. He was too young, had too many _plans_ before he could settle down.

Shouyou slid under the covers; curling against Tobio’s chest with a sigh and feeling warm palms slip under his shirt to rub against his back.

“You okay?” Tobio asks in the dark of Shouyou’s room, his voice loud in the quiet, “nothing hurts?”

A hum sounds from Shouyou’s throat, melting against the warmth that his boyfriend provided for a moment before speaking, “No, nothing hurts. It was good, Tobio. You did good,” he pats Tobio’s collarbone, brushing against the piercings that lay against his skin, “It felt good and now I’m tired.”

Shouyou hears the rush of breath leave Tobio in an almost laugh, hands pausing in their action to pinch lightly at Shouyou’s bare hip, “Then go to sleep, you brat.”

“Kay…night Tobio.” The words slurred together, and while Shouyou could hear the response Tobio gave him, the words didn’t make sense. Before he could say anything, sleep dragged him into the dark abyss, lulling him with warmth and hands rubbing against his back.

**Author's Note:**

> as always come scream at me @htakahiros or @jwritesangst


End file.
